A Fragment Of My Imagination
by StarofCalamity
Summary: Max discovers she is fictional, but refuses to let that stop her.... She will be free.
1. Max

MAX I dropped the piece of paper and frowned. I spun around on my heels to see Bridget staring at me. "It's true. This is all a lie. Every second of your existence. Written out by some author." Bridget whispered.  
"And you?" I said, still not believing her.  
"When I'm not in this story, then I am simply living out a normal life. When the author does not write about me; then I am free. But Max, you and the flock don't have a choice. You will do whatever the author says"  
"But then..." Then it didn't matter what I did.  
"Max, the only way to get out of all this, and to stop having to do what is written, is to rebel against it. Next time you feel the urge to run from something just stand still"  
I hated her for trying to take Fang away from me, but for once I was going to listen.

A week later, me and the Flock were sitting in a cave. Hearing the drone of flyboys Fang sprung up.  
"U+A" he said and the flock jumped into the air. I just sat pressed into the wall.  
"Max?" he asked.  
"I'm staying right here"  
"You mean you're going to fight them? Max, theres about a hundred of them. I think we should just fly away..."  
I shook my head. "I'm not going to fly and I'm not going to fight. Fight or flight? Well there's a third option." But if Bridget was wrong then I was dead.  
Fang shook his head in anger and leaned over to grab me and force me to leave the cave.  
"Stay here for one minute!" I begged him and he shook his head.  
"The Flock..."  
"Fang just trust me"  
He sighed and sat down next to me. When the Flyboys did not attack us his eyes widened. "How are you doing that Max?" "They're doing what they're programmed"  
He looked puzzled and I handed him the piece of paper, showing that we were just words and ideas in someone's mind.

AN R+R 


	2. Fang

Fang growled. "Max, you do know this is a load of bull-"  
"Fang, if it is, then why aren't the Flyboys attacking us?"  
He looked me straight in the eye. "They wouldn't attack you if you were a traitor"  
And then he flew away to find the Flock. I flew straight after him and started kicking Flyboys.  
On an adrenaline high, the most annoyed I had been in months, I managed to take out about twenty flyboys before flying after him. "Fang, I swear to you it's true!"  
Nudge spun round in midair. "What's true?"  
Angel started to cry. "Max thinks we don't exist"  
"What?" Iggy said.  
"That's what I said" Fang murmured.  
I relayed Bridget's warning. "Look, if what she said is true, then according to this then Nudge is about to fall out of the sky... WHAT!" the writing on the page was seeming to change and display what was going to happen to us next.  
"Nudge, land now!" I shouted and she shook her head. "Yeah right!" she snapped and continued to fly. Suddenly she fell from the sky. I swooped after her and caught her immediately - because I had been ready.  
Fang was holding the paper. "Max, it says the School is going to capture us in about five minutes when we land.... that's not going to happen"  
"We fly higher for five minutes and then we can land. I promise this will work" Iggy and Fang started to fly upwards. "No" Nudge said and flew down. "I'll look after you guys" she said as Gazzy and Angel followed.  
I followed Iggy and Fang and we flew as high as we could. Fang gasped as Gazzy and Angel were pushed into a van while Nudge slapped the whitecoats, before eventually being captured.  
"Max, you're right. Oh my God, you're right" 


	3. Iggy

I passed the piece of paper to Fang and he read on. "Iggy will see again" I stared at Iggy expectantly and sure enough, he started to blink rapidly.  
"I can see" he started to grin.

"We've got to save them!" Fang screamed and I shook my head.  
"Max goes after Nudge and the others, and she will be shot" the paper now read.  
"What can we do?" asked Iggy.  
"Nothing. We can do nothing."  
We spent the rest of the day staring at the paper - which was now blank. When I finally fell asleep, nightmares of the School filled my head. When I finally woke up, I looked down at the page.  
'The future is coming' was all it said.  
The future is coming? What kind of prediction is that? That was like a fortune cookie! Fang turned to me and looked down at the page.  
"Fang alone went to save the Flock, and he succeeded in saving them"  
Before I could protest, Fang had flew off and I didn't have the energy to protest.  
A few hours later, when I looked at the paper, it read "Having fun Maximum? You believe these false words. Guess what? Fang has been captured"  
I didn't know what to do and just burst out crying. 


	4. Angel

Me and Iggy stared as the van disapeared into the distance.

"What can we do?" Iggy whispered angrily, and I shook my head.

"Fang well... we don't know that the have him, the note could be lying, right? But the others, we saw them get captured" I said uncomfortably.

"We'll try and save Fang then" Iggy said nodding and then frowning.

"I can't see any more" he said bitterly.

I gtoaned and looked at the piece of paper. "Maximum, Iggy being able to see was too OOC. I'm afraid I, as the author have decided to stop that."  
"WHAT!" I screamed.

Whoever the author was, they were crazy. Completely crazy - and what does OOC mean anyway?

We jumped into the air and flew in the direction Fang had been travelling. About half an hour later, we spotted him sitting by a lake.

"Fang?"

"Go away Max"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Something's making me want to fly to the School. It's like I'm not in control of my body. It's taking all my energy to stop me from running to the M-Geeks or something"  
"The author" I whispered.

"Come on! We're in control! We need to save the others!" I screamed.

**"Max. I can see the future, this vision, it will happen. We will be lost without a leader. Unable to defend ourselves. You cannot always save us Maximum. You're our leader but you're not omniscient. You cannot stop the whitecoats everytime. Someday we will lose" Angel had said grimly, just a few weeks ago.**

Was she talking about right now?

_AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I added a bit of humor :) and the next chapter will have quite a lot of action!!!_


	5. Jeb

We started to fly and then Iggy stopped in mid air and landed, me and Fang following;confused.

"If they can give me back my sight and then take it away in a second then they're too powerful! What will this guy do next? This 'author'? Huh - Max, maybe we should just let the school take the others" Iggy screamed.

I slapped him. "We're not giving up"  
"Least you can see, least you're not blind. You can actually fight!" he said, hitting back.

Fang stood back in the distance.

Soon, we were fighting properly, and Iggy was actually winning. Normally I was stronger, but today he was angry. Today I was going to lose. All of a sudden I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the dirt.

"Iggy. You can stop now"

"No I can't" he growled and I saw that he was now berserk.

Scrambling to my feet I started to walk backwards.

"Iggy STOP" I screamed and he stopped.

"Sorry Max" he hissed and sat down.

"Let's just go" muttered Fang.

We set off into the sky and I sighed. By the time we got to the School it would probably be too late.

*

Smashing the windows we ran into the School and found the room where the other members of the Flock where being kept.

"Hurry" I screamed, me and Fang opening the cages. The Flock hurried out and we turned to leave when Jeb appeared at the door.

"Traitor!" I screamed.

"Do you want to see again? Come with me!" he shouted at Iggy.

What would Iggy do?

Sight and oppression.

The darkness and freedom.

_A.N R+R_


	6. Omega

I looked around terrified, at the children - _winged_ children, just like us, standing beside me. The School had made a replacement Flock, I realised. But I was going to save them. I remembered how Iggy had picked the locks to get us into the School and the mind numbing hours of nothing flying to the School.

And I was furious. At the School. At Jeb. At Itex. And I couldn't take it. I turned to Iggy spitefully.

"If you go with Jeb, then you're not coming back to the Flock. The group over the individual. I'm not risking us all on the hope that you will be able to see again, but will betray us"  
Iggy glared sightlessly at me. "I would never betray you Max, but I want to _see"_

"The School would never let you go" I screamed, my words echoing over and over again.

Iggy turned around, and head in hands, walked towards Jeb.

It was utter betrayal.

And then I realised something, the one thing I could do? I could let Iggy go with Jeb. He'd be able to see, and although I might never trust him fully again - I understood his decision, and I would let him back into the Flock.

After all, you can't just leave your family.


End file.
